disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Song of the Kirins
Song of the Kirins is the 15th episode of Season 37. Summary Luna’s uncle wants her to visit and meet his new wife at a horse ranch called Unicorn Trails in Finland, and the PJ Masks accompany her just so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, but along the way, a dangerous magic tracker is hunting down kirins. In the forest of Finland, the kids discovers an entire herd of baby kirins, which they must hide from the tracker before it is too late. Plot The episode begins at the DJC Treehouse where Peso is giving Luna’s pet arctic marble fox kit, Eclipsion, a checkup after the effects he recovered from after drinking the shapeshifting potion she gave him (Eclipsion) just to give him the power to shapeshift like Lucky, Snowdrop, Glider, and Armor, only to make himself not only the power to shapeshift, but also to shapeshift his body parts, which made his feet grow into giant green hare feet, his paws into dragon claws, his beautiful black and white fur transformed into fish scales, his tail to morph into a lion’s tail, and then his cute little fox kit muzzle into a shape of a chicken beak! Luckily, Lucinda the midnight witch cured that problem by making an antidote that made Eclipsion go back to normal. After Peso was done, he tells Luna that Eclipsion is healthy and that there are no signs of any scales or anything on his body as Luna thanks him before picking Eclipsion off the sick bed and running her hand over his fur. Greg saw that Luna looked a bit troubled and asked her what she has been thinking about earlier as she replies with a sigh, that her uncle, Ned, has called her to come over to Finland in Europe, where he and his new wife, lived in. However, Luna was unsure about meeting her new aunt and is also worried that she might not know much about her. Walking up to her, Amaya and Connor assure her that her new aunt might be great, plus to make the trip in Finland a lot fun, they can come along. Besides, they had won a grand prize at DJES for the best painting in an art contest last week, which were 10 weeks of no school. Finally, Luna decides that maybe the trip to Finland will not be so bad, as long as her friends are on her sides, and so, they got ready to start packing. Later, after the plane ride, the four kids and their pets have finally arrived in Europe, then took the van to Finland where they took some nice photos of the trees and other things in the forest that they passed by. Just then, Connor notices that Luna was miserably looking out the window and he asks her if she’s okay as she replied that she was just thinking about her uncle, and that things were great for her way back when it was just her with her uncle as they used to spend time together at Unicorn Trails whenever she came for a visit before she and her parents had to move to Disney Junior Town, but what worried her was that now that her uncle is married to some woman she might barely even know, they might not spend time together like back then. Connor tells Luna to not worry and Eclipsion give her a rub under the chin, which made her feel better and she give her fox kit a gentle rub as Luna wished that she could be like Connor, who, she thought is so strong and that he can handle any problem. When Greg heard her say that, he states that maybe one day she might be a bit like Connor, just as the van driver calls out that they’re almost at their destination. As the van finally arrived at Unicorn Trails, the Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, their pets, and the moths got out and took their stuff out of the back just as a plump bald man with a silvery beard, who was Uncle Ned, walked up to the kids and greeted them, then seeing Luna, he gave her a big smile and spread his arms out for a big bear hug to see his favorite niece looking all grown up as Luna jumps up and threw her arms around him to hug him back, as she was glad to see him again. Then, Ned saw Luna's moths and looked down to see Eclipsion and he guessed that he (Eclipsion) must be his niece's new pet she's been telling him about as he kneels down and pulls out a puppy treat for the little arctic marble fox kit. The moths became a bit jealous but luckily, Ned didn't leave them hanging as he gives them moth treats too. As Luna was watching her moths and Eclipsion enjoy their treats and lets out a little chuckle, she half smiles as she just remembered another reason why she and her friends were here, and asked her uncle where this new wife of his is just when a slim blonde woman came walking towards them and introduces herself as Katrina, then flashes her new niece a smile as she says hello to her. Luna gives her new aunt a fake smile and gingerly replied hello to her, although her friends could hear the tone of voice not sounding that thrilled about meeting this woman who is now known as her aunt. Hearing that tone of voice, Ned asked Luna if she remembers Katrina the head of Unicorn Trails when she was little. Just one look at her and Ned knew that she was the perfect woman for him as he placed his hand onto her hand with those perfectly manicured nails, and seeing them hold hands made Luna tick then force a smile and say that she’s very happy for her uncle. Before the kids could get started, Katrina gives each of them Unicorn Trails tie dyes t-shirts with their favorite colors as Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna thank her before putting them on. Ned and Katrina led the way to the hotel they’ve booked for them to stay in, but only Connor, Amaya, Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider went as Greg, Eclipsion, and the moths stays behind to see that Luna didn’t put her new shirt on and he asked her if she was coming. Luna looked back and says that she is, but Greg could see that she wasn’t sure as he asked her if it’s because of meeting her new aunt, and quickly says that it’s not, until she finally admits it and that seeing Katrina with her uncle made her feel jealous and suddenly thinking, what if her uncle will spend more time with Katrina than her now that they are married? What if she’ll be horseback riding alone? And what if her uncle forgets about her right now before they can even get started? Thinking of those things made Luna want to cry just as Eclipsion and her moths tried to comfort her, then with an understanding expression, Greg walks up to Luna and gives her a hug to reassure her that those things will not happen and that her uncle will always have time to spend with her, because she’s his niece and that he still loves her. Slowly smiling, Luna thanks Greg for that and hopes that he‘s right as they went to the animal reserve to join their friends. Later, when Greg, Luna, Eclipsion, and the moths arrived, they find Connor and Amaya feeding the animals and laughing while Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider were playing with some baby animals. They also meet a boy who was the same age as them and he introduces herself as Charlie while feeding a horse foal an apple as Greg greets him and that it’s a pleasure to meet him. Then, Luna notices a green pendent hanging from a silver chain around Charlie's neck and compliments it as he replied thanks and explains that it's a family heirloom. Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of Song of the Unicorns from Avalon Web of Magic. *The Rosario + Vampire OST Song, Yuushou no Kimi, is played in the scene of Luna talking with Azuki. *Catboy and Luna Girl’s Magic gets switched after being caught in a magic whirlwind created by the magic tracker. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on books Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Avalon: Web of Magic Category:Episodes with songs Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 37 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Pet images Category:Lucky images Category:Snowdrop images Category:Glider images Category:Eclipsion images Category:Moths images